teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Monique Adams
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| Aisha Dee |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Monique Adams |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Other names | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| friendly, intelligent, loyal, driven, determined, optimistic, creative, independent, confident |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Affiliations | style=" }|Hunter Walker (boyfriend) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Goal | style=" }| Become President of Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 234 Yorkdale Rd |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Aubrey, Jayce, Priscilla, Sebastian, Hunter |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Monica |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Dislikes | style=" }| |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "Yes I can" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }| Pilot |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Monique Adams is a major character on Teen Justice. Monique is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Pilot Personality Monique is a really intelligent young woman with a genius IQ. She doesn’t like cliques, but as an overachiever, joins Teen Justice so she can run for president and bolster her resume because she has great aspirations after she graduates from college. Monique is very friendly and is the voice of the reason of the Teen Justice. She gets into the glee club world to change the system. Monique is from Oakland. She is very driven and focused, but still knows how to have fun. She is also easy going, confident, and she's up for anything. Monique is not a joker, but has a little bit of funniness to her. Her goal in life is to become president of the United States, which is something she is very focused on achieving Relationships Sebastian Walker= |-| Hunter Walker= |-| Aubrey Roberts= Songs S1= ;Solos Song hourglass.jpg|Hourglass (Pilot)|link=Hourglass Ep4f_(19).jpg|When You Love (A Wedding)|link=When You Love Ep4f_(20).jpg|And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going (Sectionals)|link=And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going Song_sectional_2.jpg|Boom Clap (Sectionals)|link=Boom Clap aisha_dee.jpg|Don't Make Me Over (Love Hurts)|link=Don't Make Me Over Ep4f_(22).jpg|I Don't Know How to Love Him (Sadie Hawkins)|link=I Don't Know How to Love Him Ep4f_(23).jpg|Tightrope (A Star Is Torn)|link=Tightrope Chasing-Life-202-7.jpg|Find Me a Man (Secrets)|link=Find Me a Man Ep4f_(25).jpg|Try a Little Tenderness (Funeral)|link=Try a Little Tenderness ;Duets Song bmolk.jpg|Blow Me (One Last Kiss) (Aubrey) (Duets)|link=Blow Me (One Last Kiss) Ep4f_(18).jpg|Slay (Dana) (Never Been Better)|link=Slay Song dwmt.jpg|Dear Future Husband/Dance With Me Tonight (Hunter) (A Wedding)|link=Dear Future Husband/Dance With Me Tonight Song LLLL.jpg|L.A. Love (la la) (Erin) (Sectionals)|link=L.A. Love (La La) Ep4f_(21).jpg|Baby, It's Cold Outside (Hunter) (A Teen Justice Christmas)|link=Baby, It's Cold Outside Song looh.jpg|Locked Out of Heaven (Aubrey) (Sadie Hawkins)|link=Locked Out of Heaven Song daagbf.jpg|Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl (Aubrey) (Boys and Girls On Film)|link=Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend/Material Girl Song imt.jpg|It's My Time (Monica) (Born This Way)|link=It's My Time ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S2= ;Solos ep4f (393e4r5ty.jpg|Shadows of the Night/Harden My Heart (The Plays The Thing)|link=Shadows of the Night/Harden My Heart Aisha_Dee_Brenner_Liana_(3).jpg|16 @ War (Special Attention)|link=16 @ War Atlast.jpg|At Last (I Do)|link=At Last 4d4729e81059cbfc208d3c772295c12e.jpg|I Wish We'd All Been Ready (Promises, Promises)|link=I Wish We'd All Been Ready E477422e33ebbed95b0050a0a5a0c41c.jpg|Bleeding Love (Ballad)|link=Bleeding Love 38b5d57eaeffa07ab8aea0a701e132e8.jpg|I Care (Dangerous Bonds)|link=I Care Ep4f_(20)dxcv.jpg|V.S.O.P (Swagology)|link=V.S.O.P ;Duets Ep4f (2dhkk5).jpg|Shake It Off (Chelsea) (Speak Now)|link=Shake It Off Ep4f_(4234567i0).jpg|Nobody's Business (Hunter) (Broken Innocence)|link=Nobody's Business Ep4f (38) piilsf.jpg|Put It In a Love Song (Erin) (One In a Million)|link=Put It In a Love Song Ep4f_(chicsd.jpg|Chiquitita (Hunter) (Royalty)|link=Chiquitita Ep4f_lom.jpg|Lean on Me (Tristan) (Ballad)|link=Lean on Me Ep4f_sameloveeee.jpg|Same Love (Hunter) (I'm Coming Home)|link=Same Love Ep4f_(46).jpg|I Kissed a Girl (Aubrey) (I'm Coming Home)|link=I Kissed a Girl F.jpg|Fall For You (Veronica) (Swagology)|link=Fall For You ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S3= ;Solos download (1).png|Baby, It's You (Erin in the Sky with Diamonds)|link=Baby, It's You Ib.jpg|I Believe (Justifying My Love)|link=I Believe Aiwfciy.jpg|All I Want For Christmas Is You (Tristan's Messed Up Christmas)|link=All I Want For Christmas Is You Song_grenade.jpg|What Is Love (The One That Got Away)|link=What Is Love BuYu5smIMAA_X24.jpg|Be Without You (Heart)|link=Be Without You Chasing-Life-202-10.jpg|Say It (Be True)|link=Say It Bit.jpg|Better In Time (Illusions)|link=Better In Time Ep4f_(345675434).jpg|Someday, We'll Be Together (Under Pressure Part 2)|link=Someday, We'll Be Together ;Duets ep4f (6987654n.jpg|Got to Get You into My Life (Hunter) (Rubber Soul)|link=Got to Get You into My Life Ep4f_(11)kkkn_k.jpg|When You Believe (Erin) (Justifying My Love)|link=When You Believe Ep4f_(74).jpg|Do You See What I See (Aubrey) (Tristan's Messed Up Christmas)|link=Do You See What I See Mad.jpg|Mad (Hunter) (In My Own Words)|link=Mad Ep4f_(51).jpg|A Woman's Worth (Priscilla) (The One That Got Away)|link=A Woman's Worth Ep4f_(26).jpg|Be Your Side (Hunter) (The One That Got Away)|link=Be Your Side Ep4f_(2www2).jpg|Doo Wop (That Thing) (Veronica) (You're All I Need)|link=Doo Wop (That Thing) ep4f (3)fgevety.jpg|What You Do (Hunter) (You're All I Need)|link=What You Do ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S4= ;Solos download (1)dfved.png|One More Sleep (Wonderful)|link=One More Sleep ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S5= ;Solos ep4f (41) stieb.jpg|Stronger Than I've Ever Been (Molly Whopped)|link=Stronger Than I've Ever Been aishadeeinterview.jpg|You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman (Long Road)|link=You Make Me Feel Like a Natural Woman Ep4f_(22)_rainbow.jpg|Rainbow (Long Road)|link=Rainbow Oie_1620958J6xr9HCZ.jpg|I Can't Make You Love Me (High Noon)|link=I Can't Make You Love Me Ep4f_(24)_p_fmf.jpg|Let Em' Know (The Project)|link=Let Em' Know ;Duets Ep4f_(34e).jpg|V.S.O.P (Sander) (The Big Reunion)|link=V.S.O.P (Reunion) Ep4f_(21)_i_a_mc.jpg|I Am Changing (Tristan) (Teen Justice)|link=I Am Changing Lwadfv.jpg|Let's Wait Awhile (Hunter) (Long Road)|link=Let's Wait Awhile Download_(44).png|I Am Woman (Erin) (The Second Plan)|link=I Am Woman ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Teen Justice Category:Main Character